


Bad Day for Mark

by NtheDemon



Category: GOT7
Genre: All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Mark, Annoyed JB, Bad Day for Mark, Confessions, Eventual Smut, M/M, Really Just Wanted to write Markson Smut, Smut, Sweet Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: It seemed everything that could possibly go wrong in one single day had happened, and Mark Tuan was so extremely tired. He missed his home, his family, and after days like today he was more than once wondering if he should just go home. But one thing stopped him, of course he loved making music and lighting smiles on others, but that wasn't it at all. He could make music in America but then again his homeland didn't have the one thing keeping him in South Korea, Jackson Wang. He cared deeply for each of the members in Got7 but there has always been something special about the Chinese rapper.What he didn't think that the crush he harbored for Jackson would be returned and then some!





	

It seemed everything that could possibly go wrong in one single day had happened, and Mark Tuan was so extremely tired. He missed his home, his family, and after days like today he was more than once wondering if he should just go home. But one thing stopped him, of course he loved making music and lighting smiles on others, but that wasn't it at all. He could make music in America but then again his homeland didn't have the one thing keeping him in South Korea, Jackson Wang. He cared deeply for each of the members in Got7 but there has always been something special about the Chinese rapper.

Since the day he had met the other male rapper, Mark felt his life change, and it wasn't because Got7 was formed.. it was because of Jackson. He made the eldest member's day a little more tolerable just by being him and honestly after the day that Mark had, he needed Jackson. But it seemed karma was after him because when he went back to the dorm, the other rapper was no where to be found. Seemed Yugyeom wanted the other's attention so they were off doing who knew what so there went the smallest silver lining of trying to salvage his day. 

Slamming the front door closed, Mark narrowed his eyes to try and control himself and he was met with JB's annoyed gaze. "Look Mark, don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down. Go to the gym or something." The leader waved his hand at the eldest which didn't make him any happier but instead of arguing, he turned on his heel and went into his room he shared with Jackson before slamming the door to that room and locking it. He knew it wasn't JB's fault for his mood but the singer always had a way of stating things that just pissed Mark off so he wanted to distance himself. Flinging himself on his own bed, his gaze moved to Jackson's made up bed, before he sneered some and rolled over thinking he would probably take a nap to try and control himself.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he heard beating on the bedroom door which made him growl, "Go away!" He barked out but instead of someone saying sorry, he heard a deep chuckle, "Hey it's my room too there now open it." Jackson, of course, right when Mark wanted a little time to himself, he showed up. Getting out of his bed, he walked to the door so he could unlock it and fling it open. Some of his anger went away seeing his best friend's smiling face. "JB wanted me to check on you, well more along the way of the doors in here. Said he would rather have the doors still standing than letting you beat them to death." Mark rolled his eyes and flung himself back on his bed. "I slam two doors, no need for him to go all General of the Dorm." Jackson laughed loudly at the and plopped down next to the American. "I would have to agree but apparently you are scaring Youngjae." Mark made a face at the other before rolling his eyes once, he didn't want to scare Youngjae, but in his defense the singer had always been jumpy.

"Whatever, how was your time with Yugyeom?" He tried to keep the snide out of his voice but as he always did Jackson picked up on it and moved his body on top of Mark's smaller one. "So that's what this is, are you jealous? Come on Markiepoo, I spend one afternoon with him and you go up in arms?" Mark's nose wrinkled at the nickname but he shook his head, "No feel free to spend all the damn time you want with him, I don't care..." That made Jackson snort and shake his own head, "Clearly something is up or you wouldn't be swearing this much." Damn him, damn the Chinese man that could read him better than any book on the shelf. He shook his head and wiggled to try and get away from the other. "It is nothing Jackson now let me go." He stopped wiggling his body when he saw the look in Jackson's eyes, "No I don't think I will, now tell me Mark.. what is the matter?" 

The smaller rapper let out a deep sigh, "It's been a bad day okay, I can't get the dance just right.. the manager is after me about my rapping and I miss my family. There, happy?" His tone was huffy but he couldn't help it, no matter what he did it was just a really bad day. When he looked up at his friend, he was expecting a smirk not a soft smile. "Then let me make your day better." And before Mark knew exactly what was happening, the softest pair of lips were on his own making him whimper softly. He responded right away, kissing Jackson like he was dying for it and he supposed his was because he had never let the other know but Jackson had his heart the moment he set eyes on him. Breaking the kiss softly, Jackson traced his fingers over Mark's jawline with such tenderness that Mark's heart skipped a beat. "You are always so hard on yourself Mark, always seeing the worst in yourself but allow me to show you the good."

Before Mark could say anything, Jackson was getting up off of him, and he tried not to whimper when he lost the body heat but he saw Jackson lock the door then return to the position he was in. "Don't want anyone to interrupt us right?" Jackson ran his fingers through Mark's soft blonde hair causing the American to hitch his breath. "Do you really not see how perfect you are? I mean truly, you have a smile that makes any fan have a heart attack, your dancing is something I could watch all day long. And your rapping, the manager must be having a hearing issue because it is flawless as always. I know you miss your family, but I am hoping that we are helping ease some of that ache." Mark was having issues breathing, not because Jackson was heavy on top of him but because of the words that were being said to him. How did Jackson know just what to say?

"I have been meaning to tell you this, for a while now, and I don't want you to say it back because I did okay?" Mark tilted his head, Jackson was sounding a little confused but he nodded his head once to show he was listening. "Okay... so I like you, like... like you. I have for a while now. Not sure when but I think I have had feelings for you since we met and I am sure you only see me as the goofball and everything but...." Mark didn't let him finish his words, he reached a hand out pulling Jackson's neck down so he could capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Once they broke a part, Jackson blinked a couple of times but Mark traced his fingers over the handsome features he had dreamed about. "I really like you too Jackson." The smile that was given for his confession made Mark grin right back at him, and before either could say anything else, they were kissing again.

Mark wasn't sure when it happened but both of their shirts were on the floor and Jackson's perfect teeth and lips were kissing and marking over each piece of skin that was available to him. He tried to keep the moans and whimpers that were coming out of him quiet but it seemed Jackson was having none of it. "No I want to hear you Mark, I want everyone know that I am the one bringing you this much pleasure." Mark blushed brightly but any argument he was going to state died in his throat when he felt his shorts he was wearing and boxers were removed from his body and he was left completely naked in front of Jackson. He blushed brightly and tried to cover himself but he felt strong arms grab his wrists and pull them above his head. "No hiding Mark, you are completely perfect... so beautiful." The eldest whimpered and arched his back as Jackson moved his free hand over every part of skin he could touch.

When he felt the warm heat of Jackson's mouth on his weeping length, Mark arched his back completely off the bed and he couldn't stop the loud moan that came from his lithe body. It was perfect and Jackson seemed to know exactly what he liked because he had the American moaning and groaning pretty fast. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure and then he felt a wet finger at his entrance, not even knowing how Jackson got lube that quickly. Before he could even say anything, Jackson bobbed his head a bit quicker and then Mark felt the finger enter his body. He felt like he was going out of his mind with the sheer pleasure that he was feeling. Feeling Jackson let his arms go, Mark gripped the sheets of his bed to the point of tearing them as he rocked his lower half against Jackson's own movements. "Jack.. Jack please... need..." The American that usually had a lot to say could only say a few words because of the emotions that were going through him.

Feeling Jackson let his length go with a lewd pop, he felt him move up his own body, "I got you Mark, don't worry, I got you." And with some shuffling, Jackson himself got out of his own shorts and boxers before wrapping the hand that still held lube on it around his own girth before he settled between Mark's long legs. "Relax for me okay? Try to stay relaxed." Mark couldn't speak so all he did was nod and wrap his long body around Jackson's as he slowly entered the eldest member who whipped his head back and hissed at the pain that he felt but he tried to stay relaxed. "So good for me.. so perfect, you feel amazing Mark.." Jackson was rambling but Mark could careless. When the other was fully seated inside of him, Mark couldn't stop the tears that came out of his eyes before he felt Jackson's fingers wipe them away. "You okay?" His tone was concerned and Mark nodded before he opened his eyes to look at the handsome man that stole his heart. "I am perfect. Move Jack..." Jackson leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss before he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in.

It was perfect, sure it hurt a little bit, but every movement Jackson gave him, Mark was feeling nothing but pleasure. And soon the slow build wasn't enough for him and when he started to move his hips into the thrusting of the other, Jackson seemed to pick up on what he wanted because he began thrusting quicker and hard causing Mark to all but scream at the pleasure that coursed through him. "Fuck Jackson! Please... Right there..." He knew he was being loud but he didn't care, he had never felt such searing pleasure in his entire life. And when the rapper that was playing his body like his own musical instrument wrapped a strong hand around his erection, Mark lost it. His vision blacked out and he was cumming harder that he had ever had, which made Jackson follow him over the edge and cum inside of him.

When both of them came back to themselves, Jackson slowly eased his softening member out of his body, he moved to get something to clean the both of them off and when he did, he slowly picked up Mark and carried him to his own bed. "Sleep time now." Jackson whispered into his hair which made Mark giggle softly before nodding his own head and curl close into his rapper. But before they could fully drift off, they heard JB yell, "Good! Now shut the hell up so we can all sleep! For fuck's sake Youngjae won't come out of his covers!" Jackson yelled back, "Headphones will be your friends boys!" The entire house groaned but the two rappers in their own little world giggled happily before slowly falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at Markson smut! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
